In this moment
by cherri0196
Summary: Major TIVA action. Rated T just to be safe. The gang head to Orlando. What will unfold in their adventures?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is all from Tony's POV.

The gang has a little fun in Orlando.

Disclaimer- I own nothing NCIS related. Also some stuff is just shot off the top of my head so if it's wrong just go with it. But for the most part it should be pretty accurate.

In this moment

The first thing I noticed Friday morning was Gibbs approaching my desk. Next thing I know he's slamming a folder down on top of it. _What did I do?_ I thought as I looked up to him.

"DiNozzo" He calls my name in that no non-sense tone.

"Yes boss?"

"Remember that marine last week with the wealthy mother?"

I narrow my eyes at him wondering what kind of test this could be so early in the morning. "Yes boss, the widow, who also lost her husband in the line of duty?"

"That's the one."

"Okay, what about her boss?"

"She sent these to me last night as a 'thank you for catching my son's murderer and putting him behind bars, while having that ninja chick stomp a boot into his head for good measure' gift." Replies Gibbs. "I am supposed to take the team, but I don't feel like babysitting you three so I asked Abby to go instead."

"Go where boss?" More interested than I probably should be.

"Why don't you open the folder and alert your team members of the change of plans."

I'm starting to wonder if this is some kind of Joke Tim and Ziva are in on with Gibbs. I slowly open the folder waiting for something to jump out at me. Much to my surprise it's 4 round trip plane tickets, room reservations at some hotel that even Ducky would giggle over…..Gaylord Palms. Along with 4 2-day, 2- park passes to Universal Studio's and Islands of Adventure.

"Florida boss?" I can't help the grin that spreads over my face.

"Don't smirk too much DiNozzo, it's only for the weekend and I expect all 4 of you in bright and early on Monday. You are all to work a half day today, go home and pack and get your asses to the airport by 4 o'clock. If any of you miss the flight, I'm blaming you."

"Right boss" The 10 year old boy inside me is bursting with excitement! I can't wait to tell McGoogle and David.

Without another word he turns on his heel and walks over to his desk diagonal from mine in the bullpen.

I quickly stuff the folder into my bag and get started on the mountain of files I have on my desk. _Better to get a dent in these to pass the time._

Within the hour McGee and Ziva have been informed of our orders and of course they heard it from Abby before I could even utter a word. _She must be bouncing off the walls. _I think to myself. _I wonder if they have Caf-POW's in Florida?_

We all work quickly and quietly.

_Maybe this is part of Gibb's plan, to shut us up? _

The lunch hour comes and goes and I am working to the wire to finish the files before my departure. Luckily 2 o' clock strikes and Abby is right on time, practically bouncing out of the elevator.

"Come on guy's! Time to go! Time to pack!"

"I'm ready Abbs, let's hit it" I smirk to her.

I see McGee narrow his eyes at me and it makes me smirk even more.

"Hey! Probie, David, you heard the lady, time to go."

I turn back to Abby and offer her my arm "Shall we madam?"

She gives me a huge grin and slips her hand under my elbow "We shall good sir."

I watch as McGee and Ziva start putting their files away and clearing out their desk's as Abby bounds over to Gibb's desk and gives him a peck on the cheek and tells him thank you for giving his place to her before she bounces back over towards me.

"Okay, team." I use my most authoritative voice. "We are all to depart to our respective homes, pack our bags and be ready within the hour. I will be picking you all up by 3:30 and we are to arrive at Reagan by 4 o' clock. Got it?" I begin to lead Abby to the elevator with a quick bye to Gibb's before I get a head slap. Being in the festive fun loving mood I am in I decide to push the "close doors" button on the elevator to watch McGee and Ziva make a run to catch the elevator. This earns an exasperated sigh from McGee and a punch in the arm from Ziva. We all depart separately in the parking garage and we are right on schedule as I honk my horn in front of McGee's apartment. As he's my last stop. He comes jogging out with his duffle bag looking quite unexcited about our trip. This will have to change. I shout "What's the matter McGoo? Sad you're leaving your computers behind?" as he slips his bag in my trunk with the girl's bags.

"No Tony. I just don't appreciate people laying on their horn in front of my building."

"Oh get over it Probie. We're off to have some fun."

With the exception of McGee's little whine, the rest of the trip went swimmingly. I parked my car in overnight parking. We made it through the security check points with no issues and had time to grab some dinner at one of the little café's before our flight. The lovely stewardess was very enthusiastic and extra helpful towards me, earning me some lovely, choice curses and insults from Ziva under her breath. The taxi ride from Orlando International to the hotel was quick and our hotel was pretty awesome. Even for a hotel named Gaylord.

"Feel like your home Tim?" I whisper to McGee.

"Shut up, Tony." is all I get in response.

After check in we make our way up to our rooms, which just so happen to be adjoining rooms. Both sets of rooms have two double beds, a mini fridge and mini bar, flat screen T.V.'s, a little sitting area with a small couch, a small table with two chairs, a decent sized bathroom with plush towels and a long counter with double sinks right outside the bathroom.

I will admit I was quite impressed. If the trip just involved lying in this hotel room and hanging out by the pool. I would have been a happy man.

"So how we doing this? Boy's in one room, girls in the other? or should we switch it up a bit?" I couldn't help but state, as the obvious choice was made for me when Abby and Ziva pushed me through the adjoining door and throwing me and McGee's bags into the room behind me.

McGee didn't even put up a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came way too soon. Abby was bouncing on Tim's bed before the clock struck 8am.

"Come on guy's get uppppppp! The park opens in an hour, lets gooooo."

_She's way too hyper for this early in the morning,_ I noted as dragged my feet off the side of my bed.

"We're up. Happy Abbs?" McGee said to her.

"Why yes I am, Timmy. Now get ready or I will come back in here." She raised a threatening finger towards him and then shifted her glare towards me.

Seemingly happy with her threats she turned around and shut the adjoining room door behind her.

I changed into some beige cargo shorts and a plain black tee-shirt while McGee pulled out his never before seen 'Green Lantern' shirt and threw on some jean shorts.

"Owww…. Schanzzy McDork."

No comment. He's no fun.

I pound on the girl's bedroom door. Ziva was already ready to go. She was dressed in a fitted cotton tank top in an Olive green color and shorts with camo print. _So Ziva._ She had her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail like she's at a crime scene. Only thing she's missing is the hat.

While we were waiting for Abby to finish perfecting her pig tails and applying her makeup I ran back to the room and sprayed myself down with sunscreen. When I returned to the room to see if they were ready yet both girls and McGee emerged. Abby seemed to keep her outfit simple. A black fitted tee-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it and some black capri's that had the bottoms shredded.

Breakfast Saturday morning consisted of Coffee, and lots of it. We took the courtesy shuttle from the hotel to the theme park, which dropped us off in the parking lot around 9:15am.

Once we made our way through the parking garage and city walk we came to a decision already in our day. Left to Islands of Adventure or Right to Universal Studios.

"Which way guys?" I ask the group.

Ziva spoke up first. "It does not matter to me. I have never been to a theme park so I do not know which is best."

I was relieved in knowing I was not the only one staring at her with a semi-shocked expression as McGee and Abby seemed to share in my surprise.

"What do you mean you've never been to a theme park?" I ask astonished.

"I mean Tony. I have never been. Do you have trouble understanding?"

_Always with the smart mouth and quick come back's that one._

"Well lucky for you bunch I have been to both parks before, so I can be your tour guide. How about we toss for it? Heads Islands of Adventure, Tails Universal Studios." I say as a flipped a coin through the air and let it drop to the ground.

"Head's it is." I say as I scooped up my coin and take the route left.

Once we entered the park we made another left through Marvel Super Hero Island. Why we didn't go right to Dr. Seuss's landing, is beyond me. McGee seemed to be in comic book heaven. With his 'Abby, look over there. Spider-man, first issue came out in 1962'. And his 'The Hulk, man turned into beast. First edition 1969'.

"McGee, before you wet your pants how about we actually go on a ride." I state.

"Fine Tony. How about the Spider-man ride? It's right there." He pointed out.

The wait was not that bad and they had tons of props and T.V.'s everywhere running Spider-man cartoons.

"What do you think so far Ziva? Maybe we can go on the Hulk afterward?" I ask her.

"You mean that giant green rollercoaster? I think I'll pass on that."

"Ahhh…. Come on Ziva, it'll be fun. You've never even tried it."

"That is precisely my point. Toddler steps Tony."

"You mean baby steps Ziva. And okay I see your point. Let's see how you like this one first, okay?"

The four of us all grabbed our "spidey glasses" and clambered into the front row of the "car". Luckily this ride seats like a bench so all four of us got to sit together. Me on the far end, Ziva next to me, Abby next to her and McGee taking up the other end.

I was quite enjoying the ride. I couldn't help but pull my eyes away from the screen as Abby was squealing in delight every time Spider man saved us from some villain or another. McGeek no doubt would know all their names and family history I'm sure. Actually the look on his face right now it looks like he is probably analyzing exactly how the 3D imaging looks and thinking he can make it look better.

Unfortunately the ride was ruined for me when I looked next to me at Ziva. I can see her eyes shut tight through the side of her glasses and her hand grasping the bar so tightly her knuckles were starting to turn a little white.

It hits me then, of course the first ride I have to take her on is one that is dark and has lots of loud bangs and small explosions. _Smooth move DiNozzo._

I know mentally she is back in Somalia and I would love to head slap myself for not even taking two seconds to think about how this might affect Ziva differently. But, instead I reach out and lay my hand on top of hers and slowly run my thumb up and down over her skin, hoping to provide her with some kind of comfort. McGee and Abby are completely oblivious, lost in their own little worlds so my gesture goes unnoticed.

After the ride McGee of course wants to go on again but I decline. Not making a big fuss, telling him I want to try something else.

He agrees without argument, so Ziva's little "moment" is kept between us.

As we make our way through Toon Lagoon I had the ingenious idea to run into one of the shops to get a plastic bag while the other three waited outside.

"What did you get a bag for?" Ziva asks.

"Because we are going on the Popeye raft ride and we are going to get wet. It's for our electronics. God knows Timmy would have a fit if his precious phone got wet."

"Nice, Tony." was McGoo's reply.

"What can I say? I'm a genius." I remark as I held the bag open for everyone to put their electronics in and then tied the bag into a tight knot.

As we were waiting in line I realized just how hot Florida weather could get. I was starting to get a light sheen of sweat prickle up on my hair line. I was starting to really look forward to the water ride.

"I hope you like it Ziva." I turned to her and said. "It's fun. I think you'll like it, and it's a nice little way to cool off."

She just smiles at me and nods her head before turning her attention back to whatever Abby was going on about.

I lower my voice and whisper to her "You should take your hair down. We are here to have fun. We aren't inspecting a crime scene."

Without even breaking eye contact with Abby she stretched her right arm behind her head, causing the hem of her shirt to lift up just enough to expose a bit of skin on her toned torso as she pulled the hair tie out of her hair and shook her wild black curls out.

With difficulty I peeled my eyes away from her glorious form and averted my eye's elsewhere.

To my delight Ziva along with Abby and McGee seemed to enjoy the ride wholeheartedly. Abby was of course, over exaggerating and squealing as the round raft spun us around and around taking us under waterfalls and down white water rapids, crashing us into the sides, as water poured into our raft. Ziva was actually laughing and McGoof couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. I'm sure I had the same smirk but it must look better on me then on McDoofus.

By the end of the ride we were all soaked to the skin and laughing about how fun that one was.

Lucky for me, my comment to Ziva for her to take her hair down I got to see her in all her glory. Her black hair hung in ringlets around her face, she had the faintest hint of laugh lines on the corners of her eyes and the way her lips curled into a smile was absolutely beautiful. The sun reflecting off the droplets of water on her skin didn't hurt either; it made her look like she was almost glowing.

_Glowing? Pathetic DiNozzo. You're supposed to be a creature of physicality._

With that I shifted my eyes down her body and if I thought her outfit was fitted before I was sorely mistaken. Now that it was soaked it positively clung to her whole body like a second skin. Clinging to her small waist and her breasts, which looked extremely voluptuous on her tiny frame.

It was in this moment that I realized I might actually be in love with this woman.

Ziva, completely oblivious to my staring. Ziva, with no makeup on and her hair looking like a wet mop. Ziva, not realizing how beautiful she is. Ziva, just having fun.

No death. No Ninja powers taking over. No crime scenes or bullpen.

Just Ziva.

Shaking the thought out of my head, I realize we are in line for the raft ride again. _Guess they actually liked this ride._

After the third go round on the raft and all of us being thoroughly drenched we came to the unanimous decision that it was time for lunch.

We made our way out of Toon Lagoon, only stopping on the bridge for a few minutes to watch the people go down "Rip saw falls" before making our way into Jurassic Park. We stopped at a place called Burger diggs for lunch.

I send McGee and Abby in to get the food while Ziva and I find a table outside in attempt to dry off somewhat.

"Having fun so far Ziva?" I ask while the other two were out of ear shot.

"I am now. Yes."

_Always avoiding topics of her being human with fears and emotions. _I know better than to bring up the Spiderman ride without her choosing to bring it up herself so I just reply with a "Good."

I watch her as she rings her wet hair out and fan it out at an attempt to dry it.

McGee and Abby arrive with burgers and fries and we all eat like we haven't eaten in days. It was actually pretty good for theme park food. Especially the fries. They had some kind of seasoning on them.

Unfortunately for us the Burger joint was almost directly across from the River Adventure ride which as I knew was dark and also had that huge drop at the end of it. Ziva isn't ready for that yet, I know she isn't and I can tell by the way her eyes are darting around that she doesn't want to go. Even as Abby started pulling at my arm to go with her I already knew I wasn't going to go.

"Abbs, I'm good. We just ate. Why don't you and McGee go on and Ziva and I will meet you back here in thirty or forty minutes?"

"Okay fine. Come on Timmy! Let's go, pleeeeease."

McGee seemed more than happy to go.

"Don't lose your lunch McGee!" I couldn't help but shout after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva and I sat at our table a few minutes longer soaking up some sun and drying off a bit more before we started walking around the Jurassic section of the park. We made our way into the discovery building and walked around looking at all the dinosaur replicas and fossils they had.

I got to watch as Ziva's face lit up like a kid on Christmas at the discoveries she made. She read all the plaques and marveled at the giant t-rex skeleton. It was nice to be the one to be able to experience her first time at a theme park.

We mostly walked in silence and I just followed her around so she can take her time looking at everything at her leisure.

We walked up to a giant wall of glass with dinosaur eggs inside. She practically had her face pressed up against the glass when she uttered the words "Thank you" to me.

"For what?" I ask almost surprised.

"For not outing me to Abby and McGee about the Spider-man ride and making it look as if you are the one that does not want to go on the rides. I know you are doing it for me. It does not go unnoticed."

"Don't mention it, Ziva. I got your back." I wink at her.

She gave me the strangest look before turning back to the glass.

Shortly after, we start making our way back to the burger place to meet Abby and McGee. They were wet all over again whereas me and Ziva were just slightly damp.

"Have fun you two?" I ask.

"Oh it was so much fun Tony! Except the drop, I kind of had a death grip on Timmy's arm."

"It was fine." McGee said with a smile.

Whether he was talking about Abby grabbing his arm or the ride I don't know.

We decided to move along and head into the next section of the park.

"What is this Harry Potter Land?" Ziva asks to no one in particular.

I answer first however.

"I thought you like to read Ziva? I 'm shocked you haven't read these books. I of course have seen all the movies. It's about this wizard that doesn't know he's a wizard until another wizard comes to his Aunt and Uncle's….well they were hiding so it was actually a shack in the middle of the ocean, anyway, the other wizard came to tell him that he's a wizard and take's him off to a wizarding school to learn magi….what?"

She was looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Nothing. It is just interesting how animated you get over wizards." As an afterthought she adds "wizards are those people that wear those pointy hats and have sticks and can turn a frog into a prince, yes?"

"Kindda.,,,and they're called wands, not sticks."

"But…."

However I just grab her hand and lead her over to the butterbeer line. She had to try frozen butterbeer. It's like heaven in a cup. I untied the bag from the water ride and handed everyone back their phones before throwing the bag away. McGee and Abby then went off to the Dragon Challenge rollercoaster while me and Ziva stayed in line. Being the nice guy that I am, I bought them a frozen butterbeer to share when they got off as well as the one Ziva and I were sharing.

Me and Ziva found a table under the "owl post" and shared our butterbeer. She seemed to enjoy it because she was practically licking the white frosty topping from the cup and wouldn't give me the straw back until she had exactly three sips to my one.

I was happy to oblige. Mostly because I enjoyed watching her lick the white frost from her lips.

My cell rang and I told McGee where to find us. As soon as they showed up I slid their drink over to them. Abby, much like Ziva wasn't sharing very well. However, McGee seemed to be on the same wave lengths I was and just watched as Abby licked her lips.

After the drinks were done Abby dragged Ziva off to the bathroom with her.

I figured it was a good time to relive myself as well.

McGee and I still managed to beat the girls out of the restroom. Big shocker there. We were waiting outside the ladies restroom when Abby came flying out insisting we all had to go on the Harry Potter and the forbidden journey ride. I knew it was another dark one so I complained about the long wait time and told them to go without us.

Since Ziva and I had at least an hour to ourselves we made our way through Zonko's joke shop and Honeydukes sweet shop. I specifically enjoyed the joke shop and I had Ziva laughing at all the crazy merchandise they had and my explanation on how to use it. She laughed particularly hard at the extendable ears as I shoved the flesh colored string into my ear, making it look like I had extremely long, big ears.

After a significant time messing around in the joke shop we made our way over to the Hogwarts castle and requested a walking tour. They let us in and we walked the halls of Hogwarts as I explained who the people were and what their significance was in the movies.

We exited through Filtch's emporium and ended up right in front of the entrance to Flight of the Hippogriff ride.

"Come on Ziva, let's try this ride. It's a baby rollercoaster. Look 4 year olds are going on it." I pointed out as a little blonde haired boy and his mother entered the line.

She narrowed her eyes briefly.

"Come on, I'll let you squeeze my hand until if falls off it you're scared." I add.

"Fine, but I'm putting my hair back up." She then leaned over, almost upside down and tied her hair back up into a messy bun on the top of her head. Somehow it still looked good on her.

She straightened herself back up and without another word she slipped her hand into mine, intertwined our fingers and pulled me into the line.

Much to my pleasant surprise she didn't let go of my hand the whole 20 minutes we were in line. I continued my tirade of Harry Potter related information and I got her to agree to watch the movies with me when we made it back to D.C..

We got into the two seater bucket seat in the middle of the coaster and she really started to squeeze my hand as the coaster started to trek its way up, up, up to the peak before it curved down.

"It's going to be fine." I tell her. "Just scream your guts out, that's what makes it fun."

These were my last words before the coaster took off downward and Ziva and I both started screaming our heads off. She loosened her grip on me and seemed to be actually laughing as she was screaming. It was quite the sight.

"You are right Tony. That was pretty fun." She says to me as we exit the ride.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now maybe one of these days I'll get you on one of the big roller coasters." I smile down at her. "But for now, let's try to find McGee and Abby. It's starting to get closer to dinner time now."

So we hung out around the exit of the forbidden journey ride and joked and laughed some more as we waited.

Within 10 minutes of waiting they exited and we made our way out of the wizarding world and walked through the Lost Continent.

We each got giant drinks with even bigger straws and checked out some of the little shops. Ziva seemed to like this section the most. Maybe it reminded her of Israel, I couldn't be sure but she seemed to like all the little Egyptian and gypsy type shops.

We exited into the next section which was more of a kid zone. Seuss's landing. All sorts of funny looking buildings, and weird looking characters. The fact that this area was obviously meant for children didn't faze Abby at all and before we knew it we were being dragged onto the merry go round that had all sorts of crazy looking animals. _I guess they're supposed to be animals?_ The line was short however and the girls seemed to like it.

Being the jokester that I am I decided to name my weird looking…..thing, maybe a goat of some kind? 'Jethro'.

Even McGee laughed as I made my comments like "Whoa, Jethro." Or "Why so serious Jethro?" Or "Come on Jethro, faster!"

If the boss seen me now, riding around on this weird greenish blue looking animal like a 5 year old calling it Jethro, I would get the biggest head slap of my life.

Next we made our way to the High in the Sky trolley ride. McGee whispered something to Abby and they left to go on the Cat in the Hat ride, leaving me and Ziva alone yet again. Then I remembered the Probie's fear of heights.

Although Ziva and I seemed to be the only adults in line with no kids the ride itself was actually admittedly really nice. The sun was starting to go down and we got a nice ride around the whole section of Seuss's landing and a good overview of the whole park.

The golden sun setting behind Ziva made her have this halo effect. A passing glimpse of an angel in camo gear and guns blazing passed through my mind.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving. It's already past Five Thirty." Ziva commented after we were forced to exit the trolley ride through a candy shop.

"I agree, Ziva. I'm starving. Shall we find Abby and Tim and go? Our shuttle back to the hotel isn't until eight, so we have time to sit and chill out. We can go find a place on City Walk." I suggested.

We collected Abby and McScaredy pants and made our way out of the park and towards the glow of the neon signs on City Walk.

"Are you two feeling alright?" I asked McGee and Abby. "You're both awfully red."

"Just hot, Tony." McGee say's.

"Come on. It's not that hot now that the sun is going down." Then it hits me. "Oh you have got to be kidding me McSmarty pants. You and Abby forgot to put on sun screen didn't you?"

"Maybe"

"Oh this is great! As smart and white as you two are you couldn't rack up the brain power to put sunscreen on?" I chuckle at their disposition. "Owww you're going to be sore tomorrow."

"Tony. Leave him alone and let's find food." Ziva says.

"Yes, Ma'am" I reply. "I'm just saying I'm not listening to McGee whine all night."

"I'm not going to whine Tony. Now let's find food before Ziva karate chops us in the neck and leaves us for dead."

"Always the smart alec, eh, McGee?" I couldn't help it. "Okay, right food. We have Margaritaville on the right side. A sports bar on the other side of City Walk, a pasta place a little further down or we can go upstairs and there is a Moe's grill, a whopper place, and Chinese."

After some minor debate we landed on Pasta. Which was great for me as I looooove me some Italian food.

We ordered a pizza and beers. Some breadsticks, fettuccini alfredo, spaghetti and meatballs and a giant salad.

We kicked back. Ate and drank and recounted our day. Overviewed some recent cases and talked about some of the good times we have all shared together.

Dinner passed by rather quickly. But I guess you know the saying 'time fly's when you're having fun' and I was certainly having fun.

Before we knew it, it was 10 minutes to eight. We threw some cash down on the table and ran through the remainder of city walk and through the parking garage, down the escalator and through the shuttle parking. Our shuttle was still there luckily so we clambered on, trying to catch our breath.

The ride was short and we were all hyped up. Well, everyone but McGee was….the sting of the sunburn must be setting in.

We made our way back to our respective rooms. I beat McGee to the shower first. He was not very gracious about it and was pounding on the door every five minutes to tell me it was his turn.

This makes me shower slower.

After 20 minutes I emerge from the steamy bathroom to a very red and disgruntled McGee.

"All yours" I tell him.

He chooses to punch me in the chest on his way past. I chose not to retaliate in his current condition.

I change into some boxers and basketball shorts before stretching out on the bed and start flipping through the channels.

10 minutes later McGee comes out in some old MIT shirt and sweatpants.

"Thanks for saving me some hot water, you Neanderthal."

"Now now McGrumpy. I was only looking out for your well being. You need some soothing cool water on your poor sun burnt skin, not bad hot water."

"I know what I need Tony, and a cold shower is not it."

"Awww….the poor grumpy goat."

"Shut up, Tony."

"Owww…too harsh." I clench my fist to my chest, right where my heart is, feigning heartache. "It's not my fault you didn't put on sunscreen."

"It is your fault that I had to take a cold shower." He retorts.

"That's it."

I bounce off the bed and knock on the adjoining door to the girls' room.

I hear the bolt unlock and the door swung open into me, causing my shoulder to get rammed in the process.

"Oh sorry, Tony. What is it?" Ziva asked as she leaned against the door frame in nothing but a large Ohio State University tee-shirt.

I lose my train of thought at the sight and I just stare at her dumbfounded.

"Tony?" She repeats again.

"Is that my shirt? You always claim you returned my shirt but I could never find it."

"Is this why you were pounding on my door?"

"Umm… no. I was wondering if Abby was around."

"She was in the shower but the water turned off a little while ago. I think she is getting changed."

"Okay thanks." I barge past her and pound on the bathroom door.

"Ziva? Is that you?"

"No Abbs, it's me. McGee is crying for his mommy and I can't take it. You're the next best thing. Can we please switch rooms for tonight?"

"Oooooo….Tony, you naughty boy." She says from the other side of the door. "That's fine with me."

"Thank you. I'm going to tell McWhine-a-lot."

I walk past Ziva again without even asking if this arrangement is okay with her.

"Hey McGee, Abby is switching beds with me tonight."

"What? Tony, this isn't a good idea. What would the boss say?"

"The boss isn't here you Boy Scout. I'm not going to tell him, the girls aren't going to tell him. So what's the big deal? We're all adults, are we not?"

"Fine"

"Fine. Later McCrybaby."

I grab my pillow and a tee-shirt and leave the room. I throw myself down on one of the beds, not sure if it was Abby's or Ziva's.

Abby was finishing brushing her teeth and gathering her stuff before she passed me.

"Thanks Abbs."

"Don't mention it Tony." Were her departing words before she closed the adjoining room door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

"So" I turn to Ziva "Is that my shirt or what?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "You look like you have a perfectly good shirt in your hands, what is your infatuation with this shirt?"

"I was only asking if it was mine. I don't care if you're wearing it. Heck you can keep it."

She narrows her eyes at me before she shocks the pants off me.

"If you want it so bad Tony, you can have it." Then she grabs the hem of the shirt and pulls it off over her head and tosses it onto my chest.

She stands there in nothing but plain black panties and a black bra.

"I'm going to go get a shower anyway." She says as she pads off to the bathroom.

I don't think my brain starts functioning properly until I hear the water turn off. However long this lapse of time is, is beyond me. I'm still staring up at the white popcorned ceiling with the Ohio State University shirt still draped across my chest when she exits the bathroom.

She has a towel wrapped around her head and white robe wrapped around her body.

I watch her every move without a word, watch as she goes to her bag and extracts a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hair brush. Watch as she goes over to the sink and brushes her teeth. Watch as she takes the towel off her head and brushes her black hair out of the tangled mess it is. Watch as she runs her fingers through her now detangled hair. Watch as she glances up in the mirror and catches me watching her.

_Crap. _

I try to avert my eyes but I know it's useless. She already caught me.

"Everything okay, Tony?" She asks slyly like she hasn't caught me watching her.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine….good. Why?"

"You are being way too quiet."

"Umm… I'm just tiered. Long day. You wouldn't believe how exhausting it is to walk around in this heat all day." _With an insanely hot chick, half naked and soaking wet as your company._ I add in my mind.

"Yeah, it was a long day. But it was fun, minus that spider-man ride."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't even think about it. My fault."

"Not your fault, Tony." She says as she makes her way to the bed and sits on the edge. "Besides, you made up for it the rest of the day."

I sit up and hand her back the OSU shirt. Its grey and the letters are a little faded but she smiles and accepts it.

She gets up and pads back over to her bag and pulls out another pair of panties, I think they were olive green like her shirt from earlier today but I couldn't be sure. Much to my surprise she just slipped them on under her robe right in front of me.

Next thing I know she has her back towards me and removes her robe in order to pull the shirt back on over her head. I was lucky enough to get a view of her ass cheeks sticking out of the bottom of her boy short type underwear and her bare skin still mildly damp from her shower. So flawless, so beautiful. I even got a tiny peek at the sides of the swell of her breasts, every curve of her body.

I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was staring when she turns back around.

_Come on brain, work! Think of something, anything that gets her to lie in the bed with you._

"You look…..uhh…. cold."

_YES! Thank you brain._

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Cold?"

"YES!" I spring up and crawl under the covers, and then hold open a corner of the sheets for her.

She hesitates for a fraction of a second and then makes her way over to the bed in nothing but her olive green boy short panties and my over large tee-shirt.

I know it's mine, even if she won't admit it.

She crawls into bed with me and I pull the covers up to her chin. I look down at her with my forefinger and thumb to my chin as if I'm studying a specimen.

"No, this won't do" I say. "You still look cold."

I tentatively slip my arms around her small frame and pull her closer to me under the pretense of absorbing my body heat.

She doesn't put up a fight. She seems to actually be smirking but trying to contain it.

"Smooth" she say's almost silently under her breath. Not sure if I was meant to hear her or not I don't comment.

I hold on to her in silence for what seems like hours. I wait patiently until I'm confident she has fallen asleep before I lightly run my fingertips across her cheeks and down her jaw bone. Then they make their way slowly across her lips and then down the length of her nose.

She responds by flipping sides, facing towards me, and burying her face in the crook of my neck. She lays her arm across my bare chest and breaths deeply.

I smile and run my fingers through her still slightly damp hair. Kiss her on the crown of her head. Breathe in the scent of her shampoo, a light hint of vanilla. She would never let me do this if she was…you know… conscious. But I'll take what I can get.

I slowly drift off to sleep holding her in my arms, feeling the warmth of her body, inhaling the scent of her hair. _I could get used to this_. Was the last conscious thought I remember having before Abby burst into the room yet again way too early for my liking.

"Tooooony" she whines.

"Shhhhhh….. " I tell her and nod my head towards the still sleeping form of Ziva in my arms.

Abby clasps her hands over her mouth before nodding and exiting back to her and McGee's room.

I slowly pull my arm out from under her and roll gently off the bed.

I flex my fingers trying to regain feeling in my arm before pulling my shirt over my head and walking over to the door that lead's into their room.

I tapped lightly on the door when Abby threw it open and pulled me in by my shirt.

"What is it Abbs?" I ask as I took in her bright red skin.

"You were right! How could I have forgotten sun screen?" she whined in her most pathetic voice. "It hurrrrrts, Tony."

"Okay, Okay. Calm down. I'll go down and see if there is a store nearby. Maybe I can get you guy's some aloe or lotion or something."

"Thank you! Thank you, Tony! I'd hug you but that would induce pain."

I was amused to watch her ruffle through the still sleeping McGee's wallet and hand me a twenty.

"No problem Abbs." I said as I took the twenty and put it in my pocket.

I left out their door in nothing but basketball shorts and a tee-shirt. Barefoot, I made my way through a maze of halls and elevators before I made it to the lobby.

"Excuse me. Do you know if there is a store around here where I can get aloe of some kind?" I ask the front desk clerk.

"Why yes sir. Our hotel actually has a convenience shop right up the hall and to the right next to the café and bar." She rakes her eyes up my barely clothed body.

I turn and quickly make my exit.

I hurried into the little store and got 3 tubes of aloe. Paid the man and made my way back up stairs.

I knock lightly on the door. Gave Abby her aloe, stuffed McGee's change in my pocket and made my way back to my warm bed.

Much to my disappointment Ziva was already out of it.

"Ziva" I call out.

"In here" I hear her call back from the bathroom.

I lay back on the bed, feeling it's still warm sheets engulf me and wanting so badly to curl back up with Ziva.

She emerges from the bathroom already dressed for the day. This time she wore plain jean shorts and a white camisole type shirt. This shirt seems to be even tighter than the one she had on yesterday.

"What? Are we not going to the park today?" She asks me.

"Yeah, we are but I doubt Abby and McGee are. I just had to go run down to the shop here to get them aloe. They are burnt up pretty good."

"Burnt up pretty good? Being sun burnt does not sound good."

"No, I didn't mean that is was good. I guess I just meant the sun did a good job at burning them up. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine why?"

"You just seem kind of cross today."

"Nothing is wrong, Tony. Are you going to get dressed? It's already past 8:30."

"Okay. Hold on a sec."

I cross back into me and McGee's room. Without knocking. Such a mistake. My poor eyes had to endure the sight of a beet red McGee, rubbing a lobster red Abby down with aloe. He assumingly got rubbed down first as he had the illusion that he was made of wax and happened to be melting. Not to mention he had clear goop all down his body. Luckily they at least had underwear on.

"Just grabbing my things. Don't mind me."

I try to move as quickly as possible gathering the first shirt and pair of shorts I could mange. I grab my socks, shoes and wallet and haul out of there shutting the door behind me.

"Whatever you do, don't go in there. Looks like swamp thing is rubbing down a female version of swamp thing."

"Swamp thing?" Ziva asks.

"Never mind"

I strip down to my boxer's right there. It's only fair, after my show last night.

I pulled on a plain white tee-shirt, which is actually supposed to be more of an undershirt, but whatever. Pulled my jeans up, stuffed my wallet in my back pocket and started on my socks and shoes before I realize I forgot my toothbrush.

"Ummm…. I forgot my toothbrush."

"Do you want me to go get it?" Ziva offers.

"God no, I don't want you to have to endure that. Umm….forget it, I'll just buy some gum or something."

Ziva turns and walks over to the sink while I finish lacing up my shoes.

"Here use mine." She hands her toothbrush to me.

"Are you sure?" I ask. Unsure where she was going with this, maybe she dropped it in the toilet.

"What? Are you afraid of germs? We shared a beerbutter thing yesterday, you didn't seem to mind. Same thing, no?"

"I'm not afraid of your germs Ziva. Just wondering if you secretly dumped it in the toilet or tried to wash out the bathtub with it, I don't buy that nothing is wrong. I did something. I just don't know what."

Another eye roll.

"I did nothing to the toothbrush Tony."

Seeing I'm going to get nothing more out of her I accept.

"Thank you." I say.

I went over to the sink and brushed my teeth with her toothbrush and toothpaste. Ran my fingers through my hair in attempt to get it to lie down and returned Ziva's toothbrush to her.

"Thanks. Ready to go?"

She elevator eyes'ed me and then smirked and nodded her head.

"What?" I look down at myself.

"Nothing. We just seem to have similar outfits on today."

"Oh. Yeah I guess we do." I chuckle.

"Oh wait!" I add. "Don't want to end up like the lobster twins." I walk over to the night table where Ziva's sunscreen stood and sprayed myself down.

"May I have the honors?" I bow to her.

She smirked, turned her back to me and lifted her hair up so I can spray the sunscreen across her shoulder blades. I trailed it across her arms and the back side of her legs. She rotated towards me and spread her arms wide as if ready to take a swan dive. I spray across her chest, arms, down her thighs and shins.

Surprisingly, I found this somewhat erotic. So pathetic. _Wish she would have had the lotion kind so I can physically rub it in. _

After staring blankly at the wall for a full 30 seconds I say "I'm just going to poke my head in on McGee and Abby, let them know we're leaving. Can you call a cab? We definitely missed the shuttle."

"Yes. No problem." She says. Looking slightly dazed herself.

I actually exited the room this time, walked next door and knocked on their actual hotel room door.

McGee poked his goopy head out of the door.

"What is it Tony?"

"I just wanted to let you guys know we're going to Universal today, and I wanted to make absolute sure you and Abby didn't want to go."

"No, we're staying here. You know we have to check out of here by 4pm and our flight home is at six?"

"Umm… I actually forgot. Ok we'll be back here around 2-2:30. We'll still have plenty of time to pack and check out and stuff."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Thanks. You….uhhh… feel better."

"Thanks, Tony." McGee said as he shut the door again.

I walked back over to Ziva's room, that I guess is technically my room now too and knock. I of course don't have the key card.

Ziva opens the door. "Cab should be down stairs waiting for us, are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. We just have to remember to be back here by 2:30. We have a flight to catch."

"Okay. Let's go." She says and sets off down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

I trail behind her. Taking in the view of her ass as we walk.

We make our way through the lobby and into the cab. Ziva slips the guy a twenty and tells him we need to go to Universal.

We sit in silence on the cab ride. I'm trying to ponder what in the world I did and how I can turn this day around. I have almost 5 whole hours to be alone with Ziva and I wasn't going to spend it not talking.

We arrived back at the shuttle bus terminal and exited the cab.

We made our way up the escalator, through the parking garage, past city walk and into the park without a word.

"What would you like to do first?" I ask in attempt to break the silence.

"Whatever you want to do Tony."

" Okay, how about the Shrek ride? No, never mind. Not the Shrek ride….lets go down this road and head over to the E.T. ride. It's a classic. It's dark but I promise, it's not scary."

Without a word she heads off in the general direction that I pointed out for the E.T. ride.

"Ziva" I call out to her. "What's the matter?" I lightly jog to catch up to her. "I don't want to spend the day not speaking. Just tell me what I did, please."

"You did nothing"

I stopped dead in my tracks and grabbed her by her arm, forcing her to turn towards me.

_Serious Tony time. _

"Ziva. Tell me what's the matter."

She look's away from me as if she's contemplating something. Give's a sigh and looks back at me.

"You did nothing Tony. It is I, I just overreacted."

"To what?"

"I….might….well…Hypothetically, I may have enjoyed having a good night's sleep for once. I was…..comfortable. Next thing I know I wake up and you're gone!"

"You're angry because I wasn't there when you woke up?" For a second I thought that was a ridiculous reason to be mad. Then I did something I have rarely done in the past, thought about it from a women's perspective. "What did you think? I'd treat you like any chick that I'd pick up and disappear before morning light?"

Another sigh. "I don't know. Maybe"

"Ziva, listen to me. I know I haven't been the best… male role model or anything when it comes to women, but I swear to you I would never treat you like that. You deserve better, you know that."

She says nothing. Just looks at the ground.

_Time to lighten things up. This is not the time and place._

"Come on, let's go on the E.T. ride. Forget about it, okay?"

She nods and we walk side by side towards the ride.

She becomes her old self again pretty quickly. Even lets out a snort when I tell the guy my name is "Beavis" and introduce Ziva as "Butthead" when we get our E.T. "passports" to go on the ride.

The line moved quickly and I explained to Ziva what Beavis and Butthead was. She laughed.

We got on our "bikes" and pulled the lap bar down as the ride sailed us up into the darkness.

I let Ziva sit on the bike on the end so she can look over the edge at everything.

She seemed pretty mesmerized, not scared in anyway. She especially seemed to like when we got E.T. safely home and got to see all the weird looking creatures that lived on his home planet.

Everyone on the ride laughed when E.T. said goodbye to "Beavis and Butthead" including me and Ziva.

We exited the ride and decided to forego the children's area. Barney and Fievel's play land, and Curious George, and whatnot. Maybe if we had time later we would come back.

We made our way over to the Simpson's ride.

"This is like a virtual rollercoaster. We aren't really going to be moving, but it will seem like it. It's fun and it's the Simpson's so it has the extra measure of humor involved." I explain to Ziva. "This used to be the old Back to the Future ride." I add.

"Back to the Future?"

"Oh, please don't tell me you've never seen back to the future? The Delorean? The time machine? Come on."

"Sorry to disappoint, but no."

"Well, we will just have to add that to the list of movie's I will be forcing you to watch when we get back home."

"Owww….I'm so scared. Tony forcing me to watch movie's with him. No! Please!" She smirks.

"Okay, okay smart alec."

We bantered back and forth for the remainder of the wait. Watched the safety video and got into the car that was supposed to be imitating a rollercoaster.

Only once did Ziva reach out and grasp my hand. She quickly recovered and went back to holding the bar and smirking her face off.

"You keep making faces like that and it will stick that way" I tell her as we exit the ride.

"Can't help it. That ride was fun and funny, just as you said."

"Would I ever steer you wrong?" I elbowed her lightly.

"Owwww…. Come on let's go on the Men in Black ride. You get to shoot aliens. You'll love it!" I say to her. "Loser buy's lunch."

"You're on." She says.

The line went pretty quickly, and Ziva found all the aliens quite amusing. Especially the long cockroach looking ones drinking coffee in the "break room".

We entered our "vehicle" grabbed our laser guns and waited for the ride to bring us through the entrance.

"No cheating, sweetcheeks. On the count of three we shoot together."

The ride moved us forward and a whole world of alien targets came into view.

"One" I said with a grin.

"Twooooo" I went on.

And then I shoot first before I got to "Three"

I got two aliens down before I say "Three" and Ziva elbows me in the ribs.

No other talking commenced throughout the ride. We only aimed and shot our targets, and spun around and around. I'm pretty sure at one point I had the tip of my tongue protruding from my lips in concentration.

Sadly we got the memory eraser flashed in our faces and Ziva totally wiped the floor with me. 314,248 to my 201,018.

"Ahh… that was close." I say to her.

"Close? It was nowhere near close and that's even after you cheated. Cheater." She says to me as we exit the ride.

"Okay fine, you win. Lunch is on me, where do you want to go?"

"You're asking me? I have no idea? What are my choices?"

"Well, we have a 60's diner, called Mel's, they sell burgers and shakes and stuff. There is a café' back over by the Simpson's ride. They have good Chicken Parm. And there are lots of little stands scattered around for drinks and pretzels and stuff."

"Okay, I vote Mel's then. I could go for a good burger."

"Mel's it is."

We head back the way we came and entered Mel's Diner. I even held open the door for Ziva like a good boy.

I ordered our food while she went and found a booth for us.

When I made it over to our table with our food she was staring intently at the little music box on our table.

"It's a juke box" I tell her as I set our food down. "Look" I remove some of McGee's change from the aloe and feed the coins into the machine. "Now you can pick a song."

She smiled up at me before scanning the albums on the machine.

I took a seat and started divvying out our food while she scanned.

I sipped on my chocolate shake and watched her look at each album.

Next thing I know "Here comes the Sun" by the Beatles is playing.

"What do you know about the Beatles Miss David?" I ask.

"More than you think I do" She replies as she bites into her burger.

It was a pretty nice afternoon so far, the weather wasn't as hot as it was yesterday and it was a little overcast, which I'm sure is the reason we are experiencing a lack of heat stroke. It was still a tad early for lunch, but a deal's a deal. So even as Ziva and I sat at our booth, eating our food and listening to some good music, I thought we we're having a really nice day. Well….now that that little bump in the road from this morning has been smoothed over.

"What do you want to do after this?" I ask her. "Wait, never mind, I know what we can do."

She narrows her eyes at me, probably wondering what ride I had planned next. "Okay, you're the boss." She tells me.

"Does thine ear's deceive me? Did you just say I was the boss?" I mock her holding my hand to my ear as if I heard wrong.

"Well….." she looks at her watch " for the next 3 hours or so."

"I think I can handle that." I say. "Are you done? Let's go!"

"Yes, let's go." She says. "After I go to the bathroom."

"You got it." I cleaned up the table and emptied our tray into the trash before making my way to the bathroom myself.

I yet again beat her out. Girls are so slow in the bathroom.

"Okay let's go." She says as she walks up to me.

I turned and lead her out the door and to the left this time.

"Tadaaa!" I tell her "Jaws."

"Let me guess, another movie?"

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva…What am I going to do with you?" I shake my head at her. "You're going to have to be chained in my apartment for an indeterminate amount of time at this rate."

She muttered something under her breath that I didn't quite catch. Hopefully it wasn't an insult. I laughed to myself.

"Oh come on" I grasp her hand in mine and pull her past the huge shark suspended in the air by rafters.

I let go of her hand and start telling her all about the movie. The line moved quickly and we were in the boat in no time at all.

I whispered to her what to expect at every turn. To prepare her, just in case. Especially when the boat tried to "escape" into the boat house to get away from the shark. It was dark in there and had chains and stuff. I'm glad I warned her because she ended up grasping my hand again. I just again rubbed my thumb across the smooth skin on her hand.

"Don't worry. We're going to get out in a sec." I whisper to her. "Also, on the left side of the island when we get out of the boat house, there will be a fire. Just so you know, but we pass it quickly."

Just as I said it the boat learched forward and we made our way out of the darkness.

She quickly let go of my hand once we were back in the light of day.

Once the ride was over we made our way to an ice cream cart. She bought us a large dip'n dots container to share. It was good.

I was contemplating where to take her next. All the other rides are all way too dark. Quake? Pfft, No. Twister? Out. The Mummy? Yeah right!

I pulled myself out of my thoughts to see Ziva giving me that odd look again. The same one she gave me at the Discovery center in Jurassic Park.

"What?" I ask her.

"Nothing. I'm having fun, are you?"

"Only the best day ever." I reply.

She smiled at me


	6. Chapter 6

After our ice cream we made our way back over towards the other side of the park as there is nothing more we can go on over on this side.

We passed the Simpson's ride again and started to make our way back over to E.T. when the first drop of rain hit me square on the forehead.

Ziva looked up at the grey sky and then turned to me and said "Great day to wear white, yes?"

I looked up and down her body and let out a soft chuckle.

"Come on, I know where we can go." I grasped her hand in mine again for I don't even know how manyith time today and lead her through the kid's area. The rain started pouring down harder and harder getting my hair wet and my shirt just damp enough to cling to me but not soaked enough to turn it see through. Unfortunately Ziva's wasn't see through either.

We ran through the rain holding hands, I could hear Ziva next to me laughing, for whatever reason.

I ran right into Curious George's wet/dry play area. As we were already wet, we ran right through the water section and into the two-story dry area.

This was definitely made for children but seeing as everyone else seemed to be taking cover inside the rides and shops, Ziva and I were the only ones in there. Well, except for the attendant.

It looked like fun though, as I took in the scene, trying to catch my breath.

The first floor had every color soft foam ball you can imagine spread out over the whole floor. There were long vacuum suction chutes to suck the balls into, a large round machine in the middle that looked like a bubble gum machine with all the different colored balls bouncing around in it. The top floor had guns to shoot the foam balls from, not to mention a long blue slide and passageways with stairs.

I walked up to the large gumball looking machine and pressed the big red button. All the foam balls that were floating around inside came shooting out the top and rained down on us.

Ziva picked up a purple foam ball and threw it at me.

After that all hell broke loose.

We ran around, chasing each other like children. Throwing foam balls at each other, trying to sneak attack the other, climbing up and down the secret passageways, shooting the foam balls through the guns when the other wasn't paying attention. Running up the stairs and flying down the slide.

I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time. Better than any rollercoaster, or movie marathon.

After I dive bombed Ziva coming out of the slide, we both lay there on the floor panting. Probably not the most sanitary thing, but hey, we're investigators. I'm sure we've been exposed to worse.

"What… time…..is it?" I managed.

"It's already…. a little after 2 o' clock…. Unfortunately." She replies after raising her arm up long enough to check her watch before letting it drop back down to her side.

I roll over onto my side and prop my head in my hand. I look down at her and couldn't help myself. The overwhelming urge to kiss her took over. Luckily I pulled up enough brain power to avoid kissing her on the lips and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"You ready to make our way out of here then?" I ask as casually as I can while sitting up.

She let a shocked expression briefly cross her face before rearranging her features into something that can only be described as neutral.

"Yeah, I guess so. The rain has lightened up at least." She says as she sits up and then hoists herself off the floor.

She offers her hand to me, I take it and she helps lift me to my feet.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to get a shower before we have to get on a plane, so I say we get the heck out of here as quickly as we can." I say.

"Agreed. A shower would definitely be good."

We made our way swiftly out of the park, across city walk, through the parking garage, down the escalator and over to the taxi's.

We crawled into a cab, and we were back to the hotel quickly. I paid the driver this time.

We made our way back to our room, she had to let us in seeing she still had the key card and I didn't.

"I'm going to check on McAloe face and grab a shower in his room….um….our room. You can take a shower in here." I suggest.

"Sounds good. See you in a few."

I walked out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind me. Walked next door and knocked on the door, as I didn't have the key card for this room either. Why the heck didn't McGee give me a key card?

"Commmmmming" Abby's voice rang out.

I heard the chain lock slide across the wood and the deadbolt turn before she peeked the door open a crack.

"Oh. Hi Tony."

"Hi Abbs, can I come in? I need to grab a quick shower before we head out. Ziva's in her room."

_I wonder if they even bothered to get dressed today, Abby's hair is a wreck. _

"Yeah, yeah…..um…. hold on one minute." She says and shuts the door in my face.

I hear some shuffling and something fall over before the door opens again and Abby carries her stuff out of the room and back next door to her and Ziva's room.

I shut the door behind me and give McGee a questioning look. "What were you up to McGee?" I ask.

"Nothing, Uhhh…. Just packing" He says as he bustles around the room stuffing his clothes into his duffle bag.

"Yeah, right….packing. You know what? I don't want to know. I'm going to get a quick shower. Then we can get out of here." I say as I rummage through my bag and get fresh clothes.

I shower quickly, but not too quickly as I won't mention the very sin like thing I did in there. Thinking about a nameless female who happens to be naked, and showering mere feet from myself. Towel myself off and change into dry clothes.

I exit the bathroom and quickly shove my clothes and things into my bag. Did one final sweep of the room and turned to McGee and asked "Do you have everything?"

"Huh?" He looks over to me, after looking under the bed for something.

"Are. You. Ready. To. Go?" I ask emphasizing every word.

"Umm…yeah. I guess I am." He says.

I'm starting to think McGee had ulterior motives to getting himself sun burnt. Maybe him and Abby were doing sin like things themselves, using aloe in ways it should not be used. That sneaky little computer nerd.

"Okay then." I grab my bag and go knock on the girl's door as McGee shut's our room door behind him.

Abby answers again only this time she looks more put together. She had her pig tails perfectly brushed, changed into some loose fitting clothes and was packed and ready to go.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" I ask her.

"Almost, Ziva is just finishing packing her stuff and we'll be ready to go." She replies. "Here's our room key, why don't you two go check us all out and get a cab ready and we'll be right down."

Something was up. My investigator senses were tingling. I didn't push it however and just accepted the room key and made my way down to the lobby with McGee.

He checked us all out, as I didn't want to deal with that clerk again while I called a cab.

The girls arrived shortly after the cab pulled up.

The ride to the airport was very quiet. I had the feeling they all knew something I didn't.

We were running a bit behind schedule as we pulled up to the airport and all pitched in to pay the cab driver. Luckily the airport was pretty dead for nearly five in the evening, so we got through security in less than ten minutes. We ended up grabbing a quick dinner, nothing grand but it was food none the less. Our flight home was very subdued. Whether from everyone just being exhausted or what, barely anyone spoke. I ended up just staring blankly out my window watching the sunset on the clouds. I didn't even pay the stewardess any attention when she offered me a drink and extra peanuts.

We made it back to my car still parked in overnight parking, I was getting ready to pay the guard when he spotted my NCIS hat on my dashboard and said no charge.

I dropped everyone back off at their homes before making my way to my own apartment.

I unpacked my bag, threw my damp dirty clothes into the laundry basket, returned my toothbrush and other toiletries back to their spaces in the bathroom, and then changed into long pajama bottom pants.

I finally crawled into my bed before the clock struck ten. I lay there staring at the ceiling when I hear the door bell ring.

_Who in the world could that be?_

I silently pad over to the door in bare feet and look through the peep hole.

I open the door fully.

"Ziva?" I ask astonished. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." She wraps her arms around her body and a shiver visibly runs through her body. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can come in." I move out of the door frame and let her pass before shutting and locking the door behind me.

"So" she says to me "How does this whole chaining me here for an indeterminate amount of time thing work? Do I get to pick the movie every once in a while or am I completely at your mercy?" She asks.

The grin that spreads across my face makes my cheeks hurt.


End file.
